El aire que respiras
by KouK
Summary: Hermione se encuentra con ella en el Ministerio, está siendo intoxicada con tan solo verla. Hermione quisiera que Bellatrix también se intoxique un poco. Quiere ser su nueva obsesión, su necesidad, el aire que respira. Bellamione [F/F].
1. La estela de tu perfume

**_Disclaimer:_** _No soy dueña, ni me pertenece ningún personaje de Harry Potter. Todos los derechos corren para J.K Rowling, la cual amo con mi corazón, y la gente de Warner, un abrazo a toda esa muchachada._

 **Capítulo 1: La estela de tu perfume**

Veía la silueta avanzar a paso redoblado, muy lentamente. Lo único que permitía distinguir algo de la sala del Ministerio era el hechizo Lumos que mantenían Ron, Harry y ella misma. Ginny, Neville y Luna se preparaban para defenderse. La misteriosa silueta pasó de vislumbrarse a verse claramente. Los brazos escondidos detrás de la espalda y una máscara característica de los mortífagos. Harry empezó la conversación esta vez, el mortífago reveló su rostro. Lucius Malfoy. Padre de Draco, marido de Narcissa. El miedo recorría su cuerpo, dejo todo en manos del Ñiño que Vivió.

—Intenta cualquier cosa y la romperé—. Amenazó Harry con firmeza, sin titubear.

Rápidamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, otra silueta se divisaba detrás de Lucius. Una risa escalofriante, consumida por un eco, perturbó a todos. El desconocimiento asusta. Cuántos eran. De donde salían, que tan poderosos eran. Los ojos de Hermione se ensancharon cuando vio lo que tenía en frente, tambaleándose, de manera juguetona.

—¡Él sabe como jugar! Peque... ñito... bebé... Potter—. Escupió el apellido con tanta amargura y asco que el odio se manifestaba en la densidad del lugar. La miró, fueron microsegundos. En esa millonésima parte de un segundo, todos sus sentimientos no pasaron desapercibidos. No habia tiempo para analizarlos uno por uno, de igual manera, Hermione no tenía muy claro su significado. Pero si algo le enseño la vida mientras crecía era que todos teníamos gustos y preferencias. Y esto, a Hermione le gustó...demacrada, pálida, mirada desquiciada. Todo lo contrario le pasó a Neville.

—Bellatrix Lestrange ...—. Este último dio un paso adelante, reuniendo la valentía que caracteriza a los Gryffindors. Hermione se enderezó al reaccionar. Bellatrix Lestrange. Prohibido. Tabú. Imposible. Su cerebro etiquetaba pequeñas pegatinas que reforzaban su estabilidad emocional y moral. Los pensamientos iban demasiado rápido, como la situación. Tenia que despertar, despegarse por muy pegajoso que fuese. Dejar de mirarla de esa manera.

—¿Neville Longbottom, ¿no?—. Lanzó la pregunta de manera delirante, recargando para otra descarga contra Neville. Cosquillas para Hermione.

—¿Como estan mamá y papá?—. Guiñó el ojo izquierdo, y arqueó las dos cejas. Ambos torturados y muertos en manos de ella. Hermione sabía que sentir coraje era lo normal en esta situación. Pero no podía. Quería sonreír. Por el humor macabro, gestos tiernos, la picardía, ese toque infantil, el pelo descontrolado, el corsé, la forma en la que su pecho subía y bajaba cuando Neville levantó su varita y Lucius pidio calma. ¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!. Se lo advirtió segundos antes, no te distraigas con esta mujer. Hermione nunca tuvo problemas de concentración, pero Bellatrix se podía denominar hipnótica en este caso. Su cerebro desactivo los oídos para todo lo que no salga de los labios de Bellatrix. Harry exigió la presencia de Voldemort.

—¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar su nombre?—. Susurró para la sorpresa de todos. —¡Asqueroso mestizo!—. Gritó de manera imponente. Sus ojos salían de sus cuencas, el contorno de sus mejillas sobresalía al tensar el rostro de una manera enfermiza.

Hermione pensó en lo obsesionada que estaba Bellatrix. La obsesión la convirtió en lo que estaba viendo en este preciso momento. Sin olvidar a la crianza estricta de los Black. Entonces, sabiendo esto, ¿que podrían tener en común Bellatrix y Hermione?. Mientras la observaba, dejando todo de lado, deseaba que sus miradas se encuentren. NECESITABA que note su presencia. Bellatrix mantenía una mirada psicótica en la profecía, mientras que Lucius se acercaba paulatinamente. Hermione sintió el sonido del cuero rozándose, chirriante. Botas. Completamente rodeados. Sostuvo su varita con más firmeza, poniéndose en posición combativa. Cuando volteó la cabeza para ver a Lucius, frenó en seco.

Cuencas ojerosas, mirada centrada, cabeza cabizbaja, boca semiabierta. Feroz, apuntando a su objetivo. Alzó la varita junto con su cabeza y se relamió los labios de manera seductora, Como si estuviera a punto de devorarla. Sus dientes maltratados por los años agarraron su propio labio inferior, arrastrándose. Hermione pasó de mirar como se mordía los labios, a como exponía el cuello. Tatuaje número noventa y tres, Azkaban. Bajó a su colgante. Bellatrix seguía relamiéndose, fijándola como a una presa. Hermione presionó los labios, temblando, a punto de descontrolarse.

—¡AHORA!—. Gritó Harry —¡Stupefy!—. El ejercito de Dumbledore comenzó el ataque. Cada uno de ellos disparó el hechizo con un segundo de diferencia.

Algunos mortífagos lo esquivaron, otros se desvanecieron cuando recibieron el impacto. Hermione se movió por inercia, tratando de procesar ese estado mixto de emociones. La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, pero no era como cuando se encontró con el Trol en el baño. No era como cuando abrieron la cámara. Tampoco como cuando salvaron a Sirius. Bellatrix la había mirado. Y Hermione quería que las miradas se vuelvan a cruzar.

Sus esperanzas de toparse con ella se desvanecieron por la cantidad de mortífagos con los que se toparon. Una nube negra, que se diferenciaba de las demás por su velocidad, comenzó a seguirla. ¿Podría ser...? Corrió lo mas rápido que su cuerpo le permitió. El humo estaba rozando su nuca.

Pudo diferenciar que realmente era ella por ese olor, ese perfume de calidad, dulce, atrapante.

—...sangre sucia...—. Un leve susurro mezclado con un aroma atrayente impactó como ráfaga en su tímpano.

Era ella. Quería dejar de correr. Quería ser atrapada. Su paso empezó a ceder, dejándose llevar por la estela de su perfume.

 _ **Autora:**_ _Bueno, primero quiero que tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic en la historia de la humanidad. Y segundo que es muy corto el primer capítulo porque estoy pisando nuevos terrenos y quiero ver como esta el shippeo en este 2017, si Bellamione sigue con el barco en alto, o ya lo olvidaron, si hay leyentes, o no hay nadie. Otra cosa que quiero que tengan en cuenta es que no entiendo absolutamente nada el editor, así que si las lineas que dividen los comentarios de autor y el disclaimer no son claras, expliquen en reviews como editar eso. Mis disculpas si hay alguna falla ortográfica, o de narración. No soy Booh, ni Anne Rice._

 _Sugerencias, comentarios y otras yerbas, serán bien recibidos._


	2. Tengo una nueva queja

**Disclaimer** : _El mundo de Harry Potter no es mío. Si fuera mío ya habría un juego RPG similar al Dragon Age, con muchas opciones de romance y muchos finales. Rowling, ¿que esperas?._

 **Capítulo 2: Tengo una nueva queja**

Estaba cansada de resistir, escapar, aturdir y de que ese perfume haya seguido la senda contraria, se había alejado. Harry y Ron se veían mas lejanos, las plantas de sus pies dieron sus ultimas pisadas antes de frenar por completo en la esquina de una góndola, junto con los demás. El freno fue causado por el impacto contra el cuerpo de Neville, se habían reunido de nuevo en esa laberíntica sala.

Después de un reconocimiento visual, se oyó y se vio venir una ráfaga a grandes velocidades desde uno de los pasillos, estrechos y obscuros. Mortífago. Ginny lanzó un Reducto, que lo ahuyentó, al mismo tiempo que atrajo una pasarela de orbes hacia el suelo efecto dominó. Las repisas se estaban derrumbando.

— ¡Regresen a la puerta!—. Exclamó Harry mientras comenzó a correr.

Hermione tanto como los demás se movilizaron siguiendo a Harry hacia la puerta más cercana, el cual, a simple vista, era fácil intuir que no sabía dónde estaba ni a dónde iba. Todos volteaban para registrar el espectáculo que tenían detrás, Hermione también lo hizo. No solo para estimar si un orbe iba a impactar en su cabeza, si no que también por encontrarla a ella.

Harry abrió una puerta de un empujón, no había otra salida. Cayó al vacio inevitablemente, dando un alarido, igual que los demás, saltando sin vacilación pero sorprendiéndose al ver que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. La puerta por la que entraron se cerró.

La habitación de ladrillos negros llevaba a un túnel bastante amplio y largo, Hermione atinó a sacar su varita ya que iban de lleno al piso. Todos quedaron congelados un segundo antes de tocar el suelo y cayeron pecho a tierra sin un solo rasguño. Hermione, mientras se paraba, vislumbró la luz de la profecía. Intacta.

Ron hizo una especie de chiste del cuál nadie se rió. Mientras que Harry vio en lo alto una especie de portal, iluminado, del cual brotaba un tipo de niebla densa en su centro.

—Las voces—. Caminó mientras intentaba escuchar algo que no existía para Hermione. — ¿Distinguen lo que dicen?—. Continuó. El pequeño grupo iba a unos dos metros de distancia. Luna se adelantó. Hermione miró a Ron confundida.

— No hay voces Harry—. Giró Hermione de manera nerviosa, sintiéndose observada.— Vámonos de aquí—. Miró a sus alrededores en busca de una salida.

— Yo también las oigo—. Luna ya estaba junto a Harry, los dos mirando hacía lo alto del arco de roca.

— Harry, sólo es un arco vacío.— Hermione empezó a desesperarse, solo quería irse.— ¡Por favor, Harry!—. Su ansiedad aumentó, y para peor, nadie decía nada.

— ¡Pónganse detrás de mi!—. Harry sacó su varita apuntando al cielo, notó que habían regresado. Todos hicieron lo dicho, preparados para lo que se venía.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago, otra vez. Sentía que ella estaba dando vueltas por el lugar, en efecto, una ráfaga de humo negro les pasó por encima. La fragancia de ese perfume embriagador. Hermione juró que si salía con vida iba a averiguar cuál era.

No era de extrañar, todos intentaban apartar la neblina a manotazos aleatorios, cosa que Hermione hizo hasta que la sintió dando vueltas a su alrededor. No duró mucho, para su desgracia, ni siquiera un roce. Otro "olor" rancio, a sangre, materializó ambos brazos. Comenzó a ahorcarla con uno al mismo tiempo que la hacía levitar para aterrizar a unos cuantos metros, en el comienzo de la pequeña colina que llevaba al umbral. Allí sólo quedo Harry.

Se sacudió y estuvo a punto de llorar, pero no. Podía sentir la presión, la mano firme del hombre en su nuca.

Llegó a ver que todos sus amigos estaban sujetados, meditó intentando calmarse. Incluyéndose, eran cinco los que estaban atrapados, creyó haber visto a otros cuatro. Sumando a Lucius habían entonces once mortífagos, de los cuales presentes parecían ser cinco hasta que el último mencionado apareció. Seis.

Este comenzó a hablar con Harry y Hermione se tensó para poder mirar hacia su izquierda donde estaba Bellatrix sonriéndole a Lucius mientras sostenía a Neville por el cabello.

Desde su estomago hacia los ganglios de su cuello sintió un fuego que la consumía. Un calor por todo el cuerpo la obligó a apretar la mandíbula. Estaba tan celosa. Celosa de que Neville este donde está, de que Lucius se lleve una sonrisa de Bellatrix.

—¡No se la des, Harry!—. El grito de Neville generó un eco, seguido de un pequeño golpe de la varita de Bellatrix en su nuez, ejerció presión y lo calló. Chistó. Todos dedicaban atención a Harry, que estaba entregando la mística esfera a Lucius. Hermione no hacía otra cosa que buscarla con la mirada, estaba rogando un segundo de su atención. Sin darse cuenta cuando, la bruja mayor posó su mirada en Hermione. Relamió una sola vez sus labios lentamente, como si acabara de comer un dulce. Hermione inclinó su cuerpo para su dirección, intentando correr hacia ella de manera involuntaria, no podía controlarse. Obviamente el mortífago la sujetó con mas fuerza, no por eso, si no por la aparición repentina de Sirius Black.

Hermione sintió como ese olor amargo se retiraba, una luz que la cegó se instaló a su lado. Alastor Moody. No tuvo tiempo para reaccionar repentinamente la tomaba de la cintura Nymphadora Tonks, llevándola a cubierto.

En este momento Hermione miró a Tonks pensando en las facciones de Andrómeda, su madre. Eso la llevó a Bellatrix. Misma sangre, estaba tan cerca de alguna forma...y ahí estaba la risa de la mujer que torturó a incontables personas. Girando por los aires de ese obscuro lugar.

La joven Gryffindor queria pararse, ser atrapada por ella, conocerla, estudiarla, saber más. Todo si era posible. Bajo cualquier precio, era una obsesión. Y como su espiritu la llevo a tantos lados, decidió aventurarse. Se levantó con cuidado por detrás de una gran roca y ahí estaba.

—¡AVADA KEDAVRA!

El disparo fue directo a Sirius con una velocidad imposible de esquivar si se está distraido. Sirius lo estaba, ya que Hermione pudo ver que él junto con Harry sonreian. Volvió a observar a Bellatrix, que parecía sorprendida de que sigan con una sonrisa en los labios que a Harry se le borró cuando reaccionó.

Tenía una queja, varias, como en toda su vida. No aprobaba casi ninguna de las cosas que Harry y Ron hacían. Siempre podía desaprobarlas y quejarse con ellos. ¿Pero con quién podía ir a quejarse ahora?. Estaba sola, no eran nada, ni siquiera se dirigieron palabra. Se sentía única en el mundo mágico, siendo tan amplio y desconocido, se sentía sola. Realmente infantil, idealizar algo con alguien que no está sano mentalmente. Idealizar, idealizar era algo que no podía permitirse nunca en la vida. Se sentia, en pocas palabras, una mierda que no merecía estar rodeada de la buena gente. Mientras se agarraba la cabeza y caía al suelo con la espalda sobre la piedra recorría un limbo de pensamientos ilimitados.

Bellatrix era un cáncer.

Sirius era toda la familia que tenía Harry.

¿Hay un poco de pegamento para pegar los trozos de mi alma?

No importa, de todas maneras no encuentro esos pedazos porque se dispersaron con el viento de la verguenza.

Necesito inhalar ese pegamento.

¿Realmente podría comerme ese cáncer después de todo?

 _ **Autora:**_ _¿Tardé, no? Mis disculpas, si veo que esto tiene buen recibimiento puedo ser mas esquemática con las subidas. No se olviden dejarme un review si no me siento desnuda._


	3. El veneno de su saliva

**Disclaimer:** Evidentemente esto no me pertenece, si no estaría tan cagada en plata que mi autoestima sería mas alto, entonces subiría mas contenido semanalmente.

 **Capítulo 3: El veneno de su saliva**

Gritos ensordecedores salían de la garganta del mago con gafas, siendo sostenido firmemente por Lupin. Pero Hermione no podía oír esos gritos debido al estado emocional rajado que tenia entre manos, mejor dicho entre neuronas.

Él, su mejor amigo, con las venas del cuello a punto de explotar, regalándole a la muerte de Sirius gritos desgarradores.

Y la miró.

Ella, una bruja desconocida, con los rasgos finos y marcados, mirando la escena con seriedad para luego esbozar una sonrisa seguida de una risita, por el final de una existencia que era de su propia sangre.

Harry salió disparado como una flecha hacía Bellatrix, toda la sala estaba en silencio.

Sin previo aviso, la batalla reanudó, con más coraje de parte de toda la Orden. La joven bruja se sentía sucia, como si hubiera profanado su honor por mirar y desear a la mujer mayor. Recurrió a pelear, con impotencia, furia y dolor para purificar su mente.

Deseando la mirada de la bruja negra, Reducto. Deseando el perfume, Stupefy.

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas camuflándose con el sudor, mirando fijamente al mortífago enmascarado con el que peleaba, escuchaba el rebote de esa voz lejana.

—¡Yo maté a Sirius Black! — Una risá demente retumbó—. ¿Vienes a buscarme?

Entre el sudor, las lágrimas y la voz de Bellatrix cantando, Hermione sintió como si se derritiera junto con su corazón. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, el anhelo y el interés, no habían desaparecido.

En el baile que era esa batalla interminable, llegaron aurores para ayudar, ella fue corriendo con Ron detrás para encontrar a Harry. En su inconsciente intentaba no pensar que ella estaría ahí, para su suerte (o desgracia) no lo estaba. Solo Voldemort, desapareciendo y un grupo alejado. Podía ver a Fudge, Percy, Dumbledore, y a su amigo Harry en el suelo. Era hora de volver.

Por fin tocaban las vacaciones, lo único que quería era alejarse del mundo mágico por unos meses, eso era suficiente. Eso no quería decir que iba a dejar de estudiar, claro que no, su pasión era la absorción de conocimientos. Los días pasaban en calma, trataba de pasar tiempo con sus dos familias, sus amigos y sus padres, evitando todos los pensamientos extraños. Los únicos momentos en los que se encontraba sola con sus problemas eran las horas de dormir y las horas de estudiar. Manejaba muy bien su concentración para no tener que soportar el hecho de que padecía de ansiedad. Una ansiedad peligrosa que la llevaba acumulando la necesidad irresistible de volverla a ver. Una de esas noches de estudio, su mente se desató, y los pensamientos enjaulados rompieron la cerradura, escaparon.

—Mamá, tengo que hacerte una petición —Dijo parada frente a la cama de sus padres.

—¿Es sobre la salida de mañana? —Respondíó la Sr. Granger mientras cerraba su libro y lo dejaba en la almohada de su marido.

—.Si y no —dudó un segundo—. Bueno, quizás si — Frunció el ceño mirándose los pies.

—¿Recuerdas esa perfumería que esta sobre la calle principal?

—Como olvidarlo. No te quedabas atontada frente a una vidriera desde el día que se estrenó Juego de Tronos — Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa y continuó, titubeante.

—Es que...bueno, necesitaba encontrar el nombre de un perfume del cual solo recuerdo el olor... — Se enrojeció jugando con su cabello, como si estuviera confesándole algo inaceptable.

—Eso llevaría toda una tarde, incluso con una descripción acertada, ¿lo sabes, verdad?— Le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su hija.

—¡Lo sé! Pero no creo que nos tome tanto, y necesito tu ayuda, te prometo que llegaremos justo para vestirnos e ir a la fiesta —La mirada de perrito de seis meses dio resultado.

—Esta bien, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando usas esa cara —Musitó la señora mayor.

Luego de un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a su alcoba, victoriosa a la luz de la luna. Lo había conseguido. Sin embargo, la perseguía un sentimiento de humillación. Ella sintió la necesidad imperiosa de volver a oler a la bruja oscura solamente por leer en un libro de historia de la magia el apellido Black.

Se sintió frágil, impulsiva, descontrolada. Casi tan inmanejable como su cabello al despertar.

Miró su cabello, ya había sobrevivido a la noche y se notaba. Observó el reloj de pared, eran las ocho en punto de la mañana. Luego de un arreglo general, dientes, cabello, ropa y comida, se hicieron las doce del mediodía y tenía que ir a la perfumería. En el camino, su madre se detuvo a mirar zapatos, ella decidió avanzar hasta su destino para que más tarde su progenitora la alcance.

Al ingresar miles de olores impactaron de lleno contra sus fosas nasales, era un lugar sumamente fino, de clase. Había unas cuatro mujeres en total recorriendo las góndolas, probablemente esas mujeres eran mucho mas afortunadas que ella, ya que de todas las tiendas de Londres, justo en esa, tenía que estar la rubia de ojos azules.

—Increíble verla en una tienda de esta categoría, Granger —El veneno en su saliva era casi tan espeso como el de Bellatrix.Y el olor que desprendía no era menos tampoco. Había sido escupida, salpicada por la lengua viperina de Narcissa Malfoy.

 **Quiero pedir unas disculpas a todos los lectores, pero sentí realmente que lo que hice no tenia valor alguno y dejé de entrar. Hoy entré y vi las 11 reviews y me dió pena por los que lo leían porque se como se siente dejar algo abandonado. Entonces decidí continuarlo. Gracias a todos por las buenas vibras. Por cierto, ¿les parece bien que maneje a Narcissa de una forma merameante provocativa hacia Jermayoni?. Si no les parece bien vayanse a la mierda, porque a mi si.**


	4. Gran problema

_**Disclaimer:** No tengo nada, soy pobre. Los personajes no son míos, la saga literaria no es mía, ni mi vida es mía porque soy presa de mi misma. Todos los derechos para Rowling, que no se enoje, porque se que no aprobaría esta historia asquerosa._

 **Capítulo 4: Gran problema**

Increíble verla en una tienda de esta categoría, Granger.

La situación era incómoda, Hermione no sabía si responder: "si, lo mismo digo" o quedarse callada. El quedarse callada era una opción, Narcissa Malfoy no la atacó directamente por su estatus sanguíneo. Y, si solo la desprecia, ¿para que se acercó a hablarle?. Ahí mismo, Hermione formuló su pregunta.

— ¿Que quiere, Narcissa?—. La miró, y al finalizar la frase apretó los dientes suavemente, dejando que su mandíbula se marcara un poco mas. En ese momento, tuvo una idea brillante que permitió que todo su odio se retirara momentáneamente. Sus expresiones faciales cambiaron, abrió los ojos dandose cuenta que tenía la solución justo a un metro de distancia.

Narcissa arqueó una ceja, debido al cambio facial de hermione.

—Yo...me disculpo— inhaló preparando mentalmente un explosivo que iba a lanzar en forma de pregunta.

— I-imagino que sabe lo que pasó con...su hermana, y...la batalla—. El explosivo estaba puesto, solo había que encenderlo. Tomó otro poco de aire, y exhalo. Narcissa esperaba pacientemente a que termine su oración.

— ¿Que colonia usa?— lo encendió, cabizbaja.

— Que...colonia...usa...— Narcissa separó las palabras con la ceja arqueada que mantuvo desde el cambio radical de la joven bruja, con una mano en la cintura y la otra sosteniendo un bolso, probablemente de gran valor.

Hermione recolectó su valentía del suelo y se erguió, tapando sus labios inferiores con los superiores, un claro tic nervioso para Narcissa, la cual comenzó a reír de manera sofisticada, sin hacerse notar, con mirada pícara. Explotó todo.

Se acercó lentamente al oido de la intelectual maga y le susurró:

— Miller Harris, de Jane Birkin.

La respiración de la bruja mayor fluía con calma contra la oreja de Hermione, la cual con un hilo de voz susurró un 'gracias' a penas distinguible, sobreviviendo a la "explosión". La rubia sin decir nada se alejó, retirándose del local con media sonrisa.

Hermione, en el limbo, reflexionó: si la fragancia de Bellatrix era toxina, la de Narcissa era veneno. No quería ni pensar en la de Andromeda, así que se puso en marcha.

Rememorando el nombre, y repitiendolo como buena aprendiz, (incluso con temor a pronunciarlo mal) consiguió la "toxina" tan deseada. Al darse media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida, se topó con su madre.

— Por la rapidez, puedo intuír que compraste cualquier perfume—. Sonrió con seis bolsas cargadas, tres en cada mano.

— Por la cantidad puedo intuír que compraste cualquier cosa—. Le dedicó una media sonrisa, ambas terminaron riendo. ¿Que sería de ella sin su madre? Una imagen de Harry vino a su mente, seguida de Neville. Y de Neville, a Bellatrix. Su sonrisa se fue escurriendo, hasta desaparecer.

— ¿Y esa cara tan larga? ¡Lo conseguiste y quiero saber cómo!— Preguntó con entusiasmo mientras caminaban por la calle centrica y recurrida. Hermione se apresuró a inventar algo, no queria nombrar a la matriarca Malfoy.

— No vas a creerlo, pero solo con el olfato pude reconocerlo en un catálogo reducido, es un perfume muy vendido—. Lo mencionó como si fuera algo que ni ella pudiera creerse.

— Eso demuestra que la persona que lo llevaba te dejó marcada. Y de buena manera, ¿no?—. La señora Granger la codeó. Hermione se empezó a poner colorada, clasico de ella.

— Deja que te ayude con esas bolsas, mamá- desvió el tema, quitandole tres de las seis bolsas.— ¿Que es lo que compraste, por cierto?

— ¿Como pensabas ir a la fiesta? ¿En chanclas?— Hermione rió, pero su madre dió un contra ataque. — ¿Quién es el afortunado?.

De nuevo en la misma historia.

Las horas transcurrieron, al anochecer, Narcissa con una copa de vino en la mano derecha recostada en un lujoso sofá de cuero, decidió compartir con su hermana la información del día.

— Entonces, mi hermana tiene una admiradora—. La rubia meneaba la copa de vino tinto, la bebida giraba sobre su propio eje.

Bellatrix estaba parada, mirando hacia la ventana en silencio. Una sonrisa se le extendió. Narcissa no pudo ver su sonrisa, pero se la imaginó. Lo que no podía imaginar era que se le pasaba por la cabeza a su hermana mayor.

—Cissy, consecuencias del futuro sobre actos del pasado. Si te apuntan con la varita en la boca, gran problema. Si me joden, gran problema. Si me roban, gran problema. Si me tocan, gran problema—. La mirada era fría, estaba fija en la luna, dandole la espalda a su hermana menor.

Narcissa no entendía. Tenía momentos que podían mantener una charla, pero cuando se trataba de algo que a Bellatrix le afectaba emocionalmente, hablaba en clave. Este era uno de esos casos.

—La sangre sucia, va a tener un gran problema. Se metió en un gran problema. Y tiene cien años de garantía. Voy a disfrutarlo. Va a lamentar la existencia propia.

 **Bueno, pasaron siglos, y no vale de nada una disculpa. Si mi estado anímico lo permite, voy a seguirlo. Hoy lo permitió. Esta flojo, lo sé, o así lo veo. Espero hacerlo mejor en el próximo.**


End file.
